Regret
by CynicDreamer
Summary: Everything that Jack dreamt of and every decision that he made, completely backfired. Takes place at arc v universe.


**Just a headcanon of why I think Jack looked emo. Copious amounts of ooc.**

* * *

Jack hated everything in the city.

He hated the large gap within the rich and poor, he hated the people pulling behind the strings within the city, but most importantly, he hated himself for being a victim so openly to the city.

He would always question himself where it went wrong, why did he stupidly let himself into this mess without thinking things through.

If he at least thought of the reality over dreams just once, Carly wouldn't have been-

Jack shut his eye lids and pinch them hard. No. It's too late for that now and she faced the consequences because of his selfishness.

He took a deep breath and calm himself down. After that, he gazed towards the window looking at the city in its glorious pure white state reminiscing the only person he knew from the Tops who actually lived up to the glistening appearance of the City.

* * *

He remembered the day they meet, at that very moment that he beaten up Sid's entire gang to save her. But he also remembered that his first impression of her was not a good one either, since she only came there out of boredom to write a 'scoop' as she calls it. And it only got worse when she kept on tagging around him much to his discomfort, until she eventually gave up and wandered on her own.

Jack didn't know how it happened but the next time he saw her, she became from nobody to a famous journalist.

He'd seen the articles she'd written, which surprised Crow as he's never been interested in headlines, usually.

However it was not out of interest that he read them, rather it was something more.

One day, Jack and Carly came face to face in a situation that both did not expect.

Carly had a face full of glee and joy waiting to explode. Jack's face however was the complete opposite, and he wanted to show it to her first before she shows him.

"Jack! Jack! I've got exciting new-"

"What did you hope to gain from it?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you hope to gain from sharing riding duels with the Tops?"

"I-I just wanted to let them know and hopefully get interested in it."

"And then what?" Jack stomp his foot to the ground making Carly flinch, "Let them take it away from us too?"

"I-I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Save it." Jack said in a angry but toned down voice."Nobody asked you to share Riding Duels with the Tops!"

Carly sank in fear further as Jack's words got closer to her.

Jack expected some defence from Carly, but it never came. Instead, it was the opposite of what he expected.

She cried, and ran away at the other direction.

It was already bad enough that he made a nerdy looking girl cry, but it's even worse when there are witnesses and Crow and Shinji happen to be one of them.

However even with the crowd of witnesses (and Crow), Jack's pride wouldn't budge, let alone apologise.

* * *

Nightfall came, Carly decided to pull herself together and head back. She was about to press the elevator back but stopped in the moment when she saw Jack standing in front of her.

By the look of his face, she could tell that he was still not pleased. Regardless, she still wishes to speak with him.

"J-Jack."

"Save it." He spat much to Carly's displeasure. "It's too late now that the Tops know about Riding Duels."

"Even so, I don't regret it."

He turned towards her in a disbelieved look.

"I understand that Riding Duels is like a treasure, no. An identity that you and everyone of the commons have and you are worried that it would be taken away from you by the Tops."

"You think?" Jack said it in a deadpan tone, "We are one of the founding fathers of Riding Duels."

"And that's exactly why you should let the Tops know about it. Prove to them that nothing would ever hold you down! Not your status or your origin, but as a symbol of freedom!"

"Big words," Jack commented, "but how do you expect it to happen in the first place?"

"With this!" Carly took out a piece of paper from her bag.

"What's this?" Jack asked puzzled at the fine print of words.

"It's a contract," Carly said full of confidence, "their giving you a permission to held up a tournament known as the Friendship Cup. It's a symbol of gathering with the Tops and the Commons to clash each other with Riding Duels."

"From the Tops?" Jack asked which Carly nodded in advance, "What's the catch?"

"Since it's invented by the commons, they are the majority who would likely participate. There must at least be thirty people participating or there is no tournament."

"What's in it for us?"

"The winner of the tournament gets the title of Duel King and, a place in the Tops!"

Jack blinked hard, but his mind is still full of doubt.

"That's sounds too good to be true."

Carly clenched the paper, then passed it to Jack.

"That's what I've read in here, if you feel that it's too suspicious, you can always say no."

Jacks face remained unchanged from his usual look but Carly could tell that he is a bit unsure of the news.

"You should talk to everyone about it. I'll come back in three days to hear your answers."

* * *

The next day, Jack asked Crow to gather everyone to share the news of the Friendship Cup.

Many were blown away by the offer from the contract written on the fine print but some did not feel comfortable with the idea.

"Alright how about we place votes?" Crow said trying to calm the crowd, "We will go with whichever has the most votes."

There were a large number of people who voted for yes, another equally large amount that said no, but most of them didn't put either as they were mostly non duelist and that their fine with either.

"It's a fifty-fifty percent on both sides," Shinji commented, "is there anyone who wants to be the tiebreaker?"

There was a sea of comments, many already made up their minds. Crow walked towards the wall that Jack happen to be leaning on.

"Hey dude," Jack looked down to the shorter man talking to him, "you should give your vote as well. After all you're the one who gave us the news."

Jack glanced at Crow.

"I have nothing to say."

Crow sighed, that place his hand on Jack's shoulder

"Look Jack, I know that you want this more than anyone else."

Jack shoved his hand away from his shoulder. "Do you Crow?."

"Obviously, and you want to know why?"

"No."

"Cause you always have that grouchy look in your eyes like you hate it here. But now it looks different, like as if you're more determined."

Jack turn his back on Crow attempting to walk away.

"Personally I wrote no." Crow spoke up causing Jack to stop, "but it's not my place to hold you down. Sure we have grown up together, but I know that you're more hungry than me in many ways and I don't mean in stomach."

He continued to walk away only this time towards Shinji's direction.

* * *

Three days later, Carly gave the contact with the approval to the new head of security, Jean-Michael Roger.

In which then, news of the Friendship Cup spread like wildfire among both the Tops and the Commons.

Crow decided to help Jack modify his duel runner, along with Shinji dropping by to deliver parts. Carly too dropped by every now and then.

One day, she was able to convince Jack to hangout with her much to Crow's relief.

"This is ridiculous," Jack sulked folding his arms while walking on the commons street with Carly, "I should be helping the boys finish my d-wheel, not wasting my time."

"Jack, it's obvious that you don't know your way around a d-wheel," Carly commented hurting of what little pride Jack had left. "and the tournament is nine months away. I'm sure you're bored just sitting there."

He remained silent for a while until he broke the ice.

"Where are we heading anyway?"

Carly gave a grin causing Jack to feel a little uneasy, "You'll know soon."

They headed up the lift which Carly used her pass to enter. As the transporter brought to the higher ground, Jack's eyes grew wider in awe.

"It's like you've ever dreamed Jack, you are standing on the grounds of the heavens."

Carly tried to show Jack around but she lost him halfway the minute she turned her back away from him. Eventually she found him trying to take another elevator to the tallest building but could not as security won't let him. Carly noticed he felt uneasy not just because of the security, but with also a crowd staring at him like their mocking him. She decided to put Jack out of his misery by permitting him in, which then the security can't do anything about it.

"Why did you go so far just for a commoner like me?"

Jack questioned which Carly 'looked' at him with a gentle smile.

"I'm...Not sure actually. But one thing I believe in is that I don't really care about the whole Tops and Commoners thing. I mean it's all about the individual right?"

Jack had no comment on that and continued to stare at the City.

Hours passed and he continued to stare at the window.

"I'm going to book us a restaurant."

She took out her turquoise duel disk and started typing.

"Japanese or western?" Carly asked, trying to break the ice.

"Japanese would be nice." He finally said which Carly smiled.

* * *

The months continued to pass with Carly dropping by almost every day. And each time Jack would accompany her whether it's a trip to the Tops or a stroll around the Commons. They would talk about themselves and Jack told her that the guys were ogling about their relationship which always ended up with their heads knocking against each other.

"Despite all that, you guys are still close, after all, you did grew up together."

She also talk about her family. Her parents who are always busy, her extremely talented foster sister who is also her best friend. She even told Jack that she's actually autistic confirming Jack's speculation.

"I think that's why my parents adopted Melissa in the first place." Carly said it causally causing Jack to frown in concern, "Not that I mind as I do think that Melissa is more capable than I am. I can't wait to introduce you to Melissa when she gets back from her overseas studies."

They got closer to the point that she brought him to her home and even gave a pass to the Tops just to visit her. Sometimes when it's too dark to leave, he sleeps over at her place.

"Here you go!" Carly said stretching out a crumpled wrapped box.

"What's the occasion?" Jack asked staring at the horribly wrapped present.

"Let's just say that it'll be your trademark for the Friendship Cup!"

He questioned no further. She watched as he unwrap the present. Once done, he fished out a long white coat.

"I-I thought that it would look good on you but I'm not sure about the size since you're so tall."

Jack put it on without hesitation, as she watched him draped the coat over his grey tank top, she saw a majestic radiance like it was meant for him.

"How do I look?"

Carly tried to use the right words but her eyes were mesmerised by his glorious presence.

"Y-You look stunning..."

Jack stared at her blankly, then let out a small chuckle.

"That's a strange way of confessing."

Carly's face turn red in embarrassment.

"I-It's just that I-." Her serious tone had changed the atmosphere, "I've always been on my own. My parents are always away. Melissa left home to study for her diploma, though we still chat, distances can never compare to a face to face chat. You've always been there for me, and I wanted to give you my thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you." He said softly as he startled her by hugging her from the back, "But I don't know how can I ever repay you."

"You don't have to," she whispered while returning the hug, "just let things stay the way they are."

* * *

A week before the Friendship cup, Jack got a call Carly to come over to her place. Not that she needed to tell him, he was already planning to head there but what he didn't expect is that it was a ginger haired girl who opened the door. And from the look on her face, she's not going to like him.

"Melissa, this is my boyfriend, Jack. Jack this is my sister Melissa."

"Hello." Melissa said in a deadpan tone.

"Hey." Jack responded in a dry tone.

"So you're Jack." Her tone was a bit more cheerful but Jack however knew that her feelings remained the same. "You're quite different from what I expected."

"I take that is a compliment?" Jack questioned without looking at her while taking a sip at his coffee.

"Yup," She said it with a smile, "when Carly told me that you're from the Commons, I expected you to look a little more scruffy. But you have exceeded my expectations."

Jack put down his cup and then stared at Melissa suspiciously in which Melissa returned it with a smile. Carly on the other hand said nothing as she could feel the strange silence between the two of them.

"I-I'll refill the coffee..."

Carly grabbed the mugs off the dining table and headed towards the kitchen leaving the two of them by themselves.

"You're not wearing the coat she gave you?"

"Not yet," Jack replied, "I didn't want it to get dirty before the Friendship Cup."

"I see, but I think that it would have made you look less like a Commoner."

Jack sighed folding his arms, "Quit beating around the bush, tell me what's really on your mind."

As she heard those words, Melissa's face completely changed from cheerful to serious.

"What's on my mind is that I don't trust you." Jack's expression remained unchanged as a matter of fact, he thought that it's about time.

"Is it because that I'm a Loser while she's a Winner?"

"That has got nothing to do with it!" Melissa banged the table angrily, "I would have become a Commoner if Carly's family haven't adopted me!"

"Oh? Then what's your concern?"

"My concern is that you're going to hurt her!" She raised her voice, then calmed down.

"She's always been slow, which was what got her feeling out of place from the kids and the grownups. Not only that, she's too sensitive and naive. And now that I heard that she's become famous, if the public jeers her just because she's dating you, it's going to wreck her and I can't afford that to happen!"

Melissa was breathing heavily from all that shouting, Jack remained still in his position digesting the concern for her sister. He also noticed that Carly was eavesdropping their conversation. She tried to protest against her sister but Jack spoke up first.

"So at the end of the day, it's still about being a winner and a loser."

The ladies remained silent as the heaviness weighs in the air.

"So all I have to do is to become a winner right?" He said with his eyes filled with determination which lifted the heaviness lingering in the air,

"Then I'll win the Friendship Cup which I would be able to claim Carly as my wife!"

* * *

The day finally arrived as people from the Tops and the Commons gathered around for the very first riding duel championship. Majority of the competitors were from the Commons as they were more aware and desperate of Riding Duels and the rewards behind the tournament.

However one competitor stood out, as he is none other than Jack Atlas.

His victories and charisma won the support from the audience. Many reporters tried to get interviews from him, but only Carly stood out from them as she was successful enough to get even anything from him be it pictures or interviews. She was also able to fulfil many graphic designer's request of getting prefect pictures of Jack's poses which had always impressed them. Though no one in public knew about the relationship between the two.

On the night before the finals, a party took place at Crow's house to celebrate Jack's victory of reaching the finals with everyone enjoying themselves.

Carly was in charge of taking pictures until Melissa took over as Jack insisted her of being in them.

Many where casual shots, one of them was a picture of Jack kissing Carly by surprise with Crow and Shinji wolf-whistling which coincidently the next shot was them on the floor by Jack.

While the parting continued, the couple decided to take a short break from it by watching the City on the rooftop.

"Jack," Carly spoke softly which Jack leaned forward, "did you mean it when you said that you were going to marry me or was it a spur of thought to convince Melissa?"

Jack hugged her tighter, then whispered to her ear.

"I meant it. 100 percent." Carly's eyes widen in joy but Jack let go of they embrace, "However I doubt the City would accept if I'm not even with you."

Carly wanted to say but Jack turned towards her and declared,

"Regardless it will remain my intention even if I lose the duel tomorrow. "

This time it was Carly that hugged him. But no matter what fate has in store for him tomorrow, she still wishes for the best for him.

"Say Jack,"

"Yes?"

"If..."

* * *

The finals arrived quicker than Jack expected, and he had to be there earlier than anyone else for last minute repartees. He was reluctant to leave Carly behind just to get ahead of time but Carly told him that she'll catch up to watch him win the finals.

He checked his deck after checking his duel runner, everything is in place. Even the card that he had with him that not even Crow, Shinji or Carly knew that existed.

He never knew nor remembered where he got but something tells him that he shouldn't use it unless he's corned to a wall. Fortunately he never had to as Red Daemons Dragon Scar-Right had always been able to help him claim victory.

But that does not matter now, what matters is that the match has begun and that he's ready.

The announcer introduces the finalist to an excited crowd to which Jack Atlas and his opponent then rides out onto the track, announcing the arrival to the crowds.

The duel rages on as both sides refused to give up, Jack looked around the crowd for Carly but couldn't find her even though she told him where she would be sitting.

His opponent noticed that something was odd about Jack. He heard rumours that Jack was a crafty and careful man, but from what he's currently displaying, none of those traits where shown. As a matter of fact, he just ended his turn after he summoned as Red Daemons Dragon Scar-Right without attacking.

He began to saw this absentmindedness as an opportunity rather than a honourable match.

He used his monster's ability to weaken Red Daemons Dragon Scar-Right , forcing Jack into a corner. Jack was tearing his hair out. He did not make it this far just to lose...

His thoughts were put to a halt when he got a sudden call which was under Carly's name. However he did not expect it to be Melissa behind the line.

"Jack!" She barked, "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm obviously trying to win this match!"

"No. It seems more like you're getting your butt kicked!"

"Temae... A king would never let himself get pushed around!"

"And a king would never waver just because his queen isn't here!"

Jack flinched, but his composer remained tensed.

"And you want to know why? Because she's in the hospital!"

His eyes widen in shock, "What?! How? Why?"

"She rushed her way here and got into an accident! She's currently going through an operation and asked me to pass her support to her!"

"But how could I still remain here if she needs me?!"

"You idiot! She didn't want you to know about it, knowing that you would spring out and abandon the match! You think she'll be happy to know that you've abandon dream? No! If you really want to see her, than win! Win and then face her yourself!"

The line got off before Jack could respond. He clench his fist into ball as he absorbs the information by Melissa.

The enemy was about to attack him. If the attack makes it through he'll lose. Jack was really mad at himself for being a sitting duck.

But he has to win. He was betting so much on this tournament and Carly did so much to make it happen. He can't let it all end like this-

That was then he saw a green glow coming from his extra deck. He opened the compartment and saw that it came from the mysterious card. He realized that it must have sensed his determination.

Wasting no time, he activated his trap card to perform a Synchro summon.

 _"Synchro summon! Level seven! Come forth the majestic beautiful winged being , Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

The presence of the majestic looking dragon left the audience and witnesses in both shock and awe.

Clear Wing Synchro dragon used his ability to destroy the monster that bind Red Daemons Dragon Scar-Right. And used both monsters to attack his opponent to claim victory.

The finals ended with Jack's victory. Many reporters and fans wanted to stay on the field on the for various reasons, but Jack was not interested in any of those. As soon as the match was over, he left the arena on his D-Wheel at maximum speed.

* * *

He arrived at the hospital noticing that Melissa was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Don't get the wrong idea, as soon as Carly heard that you won, she wanted me to guide you to her room."

They ran as fast they could to the patients room that Carly was staying. Along the way Jack noticed a presence that passed by him. He turned around to only see no one there.

"AHHH!"

Jack dashed towards the direction of the scream.

When he entered the room, he noticed that Melissa was kneeling on the floor and an empty bed aside with a card and a recorder on it.

"Melissa, what happened?"

Jack questioned while Melissa pointed her finger towards the card on the bed.

"C-Carly, Carly's been-"

Jack's heart raced faster, he picked up the card on the bed and dropped it in horror.

Just then, the recorder activated. It showed the events of Carly's last moments.

 _"Wait-What are you-AHH!"_

The purple rays shown on her then transformed her into a card which the image of the card had Carly's face screaming of fear on it.

The attacker then turned around to face the recorder. His smirk irritated the both of them watching the video.

"Jean-Michael Roger!?"

Melissa exclaimed in shock. Jack remembered him, Carly mentioned that it was thanks to Jean that the Friendship Cup was possible in the first place. But what was he doing to Carly.

 _"Hello Jack, congulations on winning the Friendship Cup. I hope you're enjoying the glory. Oh and as for your girlfriend, don't worry, no harm as been done to her. It's just that she won't be able to celebrate with you, permanently."_

Jack fist clench into balls. He wanted to punch the guy in the recorder but he knew that it would be pointless.

 _"Fufufufu. Don't worry, you're place at the Tops has been secured thanks to the tournament. However, did you honestly believe that you could just become one of us by winning the Friendship Cup? Well that's for you to find out. Jean-Michael Roger signing off."_

"BASTERED!"

Melissa dashed off hoping to catch up with him to give him a piece of her mind. Jack dashed right behind her but was stopped by a nurse.

"Let go!" Jack shouted angrily, "That bastered is still around here somewhere!"

"I saw the video too and I understand how you feel." The nurse gripped on his arm harder, "But you won't be touch the head of security when he is the law itself!"

Jack struggled against her but her grip was extremely tight.

"Besides, you have something even more important to do!"

She lunged him towards the operating room then shut the door tight.

"I don't have time for this woman!"

"Now, now don't say that. You'll make Carly upset."

Jack was confused by the remark until she picked up a tiny bundle and showed it to Jack.

"Hold him, please." Jack obliged the nurse, he removed the blanket covering the face to revile a sleeping infant underneath it. "This is the reason why she got into an accident. She was rushing on the way to the tournament went she found him on the streets, she even protected him from the crash during the accident."

Jack observed the baby, he looked at his sleeping face. It only made him more confused.

"She wanted to make this baby her son. She even named him already, and his name is Yugo."

Jack's eyes remained focused on the infant, but his mind drifted of somewhere else.

 _"Say Jack?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"If...We ever have kids, what would you name them?"_

 _Jack's gave a weird expression, that's a really random question. Not he didn't like it, it was just, out of the blue._

 _"Would you promise me that you won't laugh?"_

 _Carly nodded, maybe he's got a bunch of dumb names._

 _"If it's a girl, she'll be Yuina.(Yuina means bridge) Like a bridge that would connect us together like how the Friendship Cup would."_

 _"Ok," Carly thought that it wasn't too bad, so why was Jack so worried about it? "then what about the boy?"_

 _"Yugo."_

 _"Pftt! Fusion?" Carly tried hold her laughter._

 _"NO! Yugo! That's the name of our future son!"_

 _"Ok, ok." Carly said finally calmed down, "But why Yugo?"_

 _"There's a dream that I had a few times, of where I was in a different universe with Crow and a another guy who happens to be a Turbo duelist."_

 _*The duelist was riding around a red D-Wheel pulling of a stunt before coming to a stop._

 _"That was awesome Yusei!"_

 _Exclaimed a small girly looking boy who looked like he wanted to hug him._

 _"Yup. The Yusei Go is ready to hit overdrive!"*_

 _"I told the guys about it and they just laughed at it. Only Crow believed me as he had it too. But he doesn't think too much about as he's more into reality."_

 _"I see. But how did that become Yugo?"_

 _"Well it's from the guy's d-wheel. But I don't believe in naming things after someone. So I played with the words, and it was then Yugo popped up into my mind."_

Calry may not have been pregnant, but the fact that she named an orphan after his suggestion showed that she was willing to start a family with him. Jack embraced the infant tighter, and bit his lower lip.

"Yugo... I'm sorry that I... Couldn't protect her."

The baby snuggled closer in Jack's arms in which he could feel the warmth from the precious being. Jack returned the hug by embracing him closer.

However, a sense of fear hit him. What if that Jean guy found out Yugo's connection with him? If that happens, he'll be burdened and tortured by being under his father's shadow. And he can't let that happen, especially to him out of all people.

That was when he made a choice.

On that night, he rode the streets of the Commons when everyone else was asleep. He tried to drive carefully as he didn't want anyone to know of his visit now that he's famous, plus he can't afford to endanger him by speeding. He stopped at a worn out building and knocked the door softly hoping to not wake up the other residences. The door opened which was a lady in her early 40s behind it, she was obliviously surprised to find a suspiciously cloaked man behind the door let alone seeing him carrying an infant while riding a d-wheel.

"I need you to help me, you're the only one I could trust. After all, you did raise me Martha."

He said as he passed the infant to her. She held the infant gently first before turning her attention the man again.

"Are you the boy's father?"

Jack turned away before murmuring.

"I am. And his name is Yugo. Please take care of him for me. I'm afraid that him being with me would only being him despair."

As he walked further away, the little child began to cry.

Jack stopped moving, then took out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and walked back towards the orphanage.

"Yugo," he said placing the card on his tiny hands, "this will my gift to you. The world is a big place and the city is only a small fraction of it. Live your own life, and let nothing stand in your way of your freedom. But if you ever wish to walk in the path of the duelist, that card will help you achieve it the dream like it did for me. When that day comes, I'll be waiting for you at the top."

Yugo stopped crying when Jack ruffled his yellow and blue locks.

"Take care, Yugo."

He let go of his kid and left on his d-wheel , never looking back.

* * *

The aftermath was not as glorious as he ever hoped that it be.

Though granted a place at the Tops, he was never really a part of even as the years go by.

The Commoners on the other hand, had two reactions.

Many saw him as an inspiration to live a better life, while the older ones like Crow and the other founding fathers saw Riding duels becoming less of what it was meant to be. Many saw Jack as the cause and thus blamed him for the change; cutting their ties with him too.

Melissa decided to leave on her sister's legacy and became a reporter. She obtained instant fame by being the only reporter being successful of interviewing Jack. Though the relationship did not improve and frankly, he didn't blame her.

Every time that he out of the window from the higher grounds of his new home, he could see both skyscrapers and slums. The skyscrapers would always remind him of the choices he made to get here. Which frankly, he hated that thought. While the slums on the other hand would always remind him of the people he left behind. Crow, Shinji and Yugo. He wonders how their doing.

A new law was added right after the day Carly was carded. Which the Commons were not allowed to be near the citizens of the Tops. Coincidently, there were rumours of the reason of the law being made was because of the disappearance of the famous Carly Nagisa. Jack suspected that Jean-Micheal Roger did that on purpose.

Every few years, the Friendship Cup was held up and Jack never lost his title of 'Duel King' no matter how hard he tried not to. It took a while, but Jack finally realised that the Friendship Cup was nothing but a set up to began with for Jean to keep the Commons in control while maintaining the status quo at the same. He used Jack as an image to give false hopes to the Commoners and that made him feel sick in the stomach even today.

However what really bothered Jack the most that what he thought was his dream, turned out to be worse nightmare. Well not that his dream of becoming King was a nightmare, but rather it out to be a nightmare so long as the City's systems still remains.

Nonetheless, his dreams were already shattered years ago.

In the beginning, he saw Carly as his stepping stone to achieve that dream. What he didn't realise before was that Carly had become his dream.

And now he has lost both of those dreams to the same things that took it away from him, the City.

 **I might write an alternate version of this story in the next chapter, I'll put the changes in bold.**

 **Could anyone help increase the chara** **cters in the Arc V tag cause I cannot include anyone else but Yugo in the tag.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
